


Heated Hugs

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu is cold and his bodyguard is a firebender. Keeping the prince warm should definitely fall under protection even if it doesn't, officially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from moxieweed on Tumblr.

"Makooooooooo!"

‘ _Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind.’_

That phrase helped Mako get through most of his days working for Wu, and it was all that was keeping him same right now.

"Yes, Prince Wu?"

"I’m cold," pouted the prince. His emerald eyes sparkled for added emphasis.

 _'Should I set you on fire then?'_  he mused darkly. “What would you have me do?”

"Set me on fire, Mako."

"…"

"What do you  _think_? Cuddle with me!”

"…I’m not going to cuddle with you. That’s not my job."

The prince looked crushed. Mako studied his face, particularly taken by his eyes, and sighed heavily. “I won’t cuddle with you, but I  _will_  hug you. That should warm you up.”

Wu’s eyes lit up like the stars above, and he rushed over to Mako’s embrace, the firebender breathing deeply to generate heat from his body. 

"Oh Mako, you’re the best!" Wu gushed. He buried his face in Mako’s chest, a grin threatening to split his face.

Mako said nothing, only putting his arms around Wu and letting the prince bask in his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> wutheearthprince.tumblr.com


End file.
